Sharingan Wizard
by Sharingan Kirin
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha isn't happy. He is 11 years old again and on a 7 year long mission infiltration mission. Worst of all, he has to go back to school. This potter kid better be important.
1. Proulouge: Memories and Waiting

**Sharingan Wizard**

By Sharingan Kirin

Naruto and Harry Potter don't belong to me, I'm not making any money off of these stories. I write them to practice writing on the right side of the brain and because I love fanfiction and want to provide some for others to read.

Will come back and edit later.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha stood alone in the alleyway behind the leaky Caldron. He had been waiting for almost half an hour now. He still couldn't believe that this was happening. He had honestly expected to be put to death after all he had done. He had abandoned his village. He had run away from home and become a missing-nin of his own free will. Yes he had killed Orochimaru and helped destroy the Akasuki - a feat that had almost cost him his life - but he had almost gotten his teammates killed more times than he could count with their attempts to bring him home. By all rights they should have let him die of his injuries. The Council - afraid that he would reveal their parts in the Uchiha massacre - he practically blackmailed the Lady Hokage to ensure that he wasn't saved. They had delayed his medical treatments to the point where even Tsunade the greatest medical ninja in the world said the it would be impossible to heal him without using a forbidden jutsu.

Then, an old friend of the third Hokage's had come to ask the leaf village for help. He needed someone to go under cover at Hogwarts and help him and the teachers watch over one "Harry Potter". The friend's name was Albus Dumbledore. The problem was that he needed the ninja he hired to grow close to this "Potter". So a staff member or an older student would be would be very difficult. The kids that would be in his class would be 11-12 years old. A genin ninja would be too inexperienced. Anyone older could of course use a transformation jutsu, but that would be hard to keep up for the entire school year. Then of course there was the matter of using magic. Kakashi announced after watching Dumbledore use his magic that it was a form of energy that the Sharingan could see. It was a very unique form and a cross between a Kekai Genkai and a normal form of chakra. He said that he might be able to learn it eventually but that he wouldn't be able to cast spells very well.

The Hokage then had the idea to ask Sasuke to take a look at it. With Naruto giving him a chakra boost, he was able to get a long look at Dumbledore's magic. Sasuke was able to get a clearer look at it with his eternal Mangeku Sharingan. He said that Kakashi wasn't able to copy it because magic wasn't chakra at all: was pure spiritual energy with no physical energy what so ever. Kakashi was trying do magic with physical energy too. Tsunade then had an idea. Sasuke was still dying from the poison that Madara had injected into him in an attempt to force Sasuke to help him capture the two remaining tailed beasts. There was a forbidden jutsu that she could use to heal him: but it would change his age. It took her and Dumbledore almost a month and but they were able to use magic and the jutsu together to change Sasuke back into his 11 year old form with all of the memories of his 16 and a half year old self.

Sasuke and Dumbledore then went to work until Sasuke was able to produce sparks from all of the six spare wands that Dumbledore had brought with him. Dumbledore then returned to Hogwarts and the Hokage then worked out a deal with the Konoha Council and Sasuke. Sasuke would spend the next 7 years protecting Harry at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore was paying them a lot of money for it. Sasuke would get enough money to pay for his education and some extra. This would be his payment for betraying the village. He would be allowed to live in the village with Kakashi during the summer and he would be allowed to stay in contact with Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura during his mission as long as he didn't talk to them about the details of the mission. As to whether he would be allowed to become a ninja again after the mission... That would be left to argue about later.

So here he was, waiting for someone called "Hagred" to bring Harry Potter to Diagon Alley. In order to foster a friendship between him and Harry Potter, Dumbledore had suggested that they buy their school supplies together. Sasuke had agreed.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the boy who lived

Sharingan Wizard

By Sharingan Kirin

Naruto and Harry Potter don't belong to me, I'm not making any money off of these stories. I write them to practice writing on the right side of the brain and because I love fanfiction and want to provide some for others to read.

I will come back and edit this later

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Boy Who Lived**

Sasuke leaned against the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron, staring blankly at the door as he waited for the guide and his job for the next seven years. There was a quiet murmuring in the background inside the Leaky Cauldron and had been for quite some time. So it caught his attention when that murmur suddenly died down. He blinked and focused his eyes on the door to the pub, listening as hard as he could. A few seconds later there was a loud series of bangs and scrapes as if everyone in the pub was getting out of their chairs. Sasuke felt a flicker of uneasiness as the din resumed. It was louder and everyone sounded very excited. Ten minutes later the din started to die down and the door finally opened. A giant man exited the pub followed by an eleven year old boy. Sasuke stiffened at the sight of the boy, there was a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Yes that was him: messy black hair and green eyes, this was Harry James Potter. The boy he was supposed to protect and befriend. Neither Harry nor the giant who must be Rubeus Hagrid had seen him yet "Told you didn't I? Told you, you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was trembling to meet you, mind you he's usually trembling." Hagrid said, smiling down at Harry. The boy looked rather uncomfortable at this and opened his mouth to respond, but then he spotted Sasuke leaning against the wall and paused uncertainly.

'About time he spotted me, definitely a civilian with no combat training as Dumbledore-sama said.' Noted Sasuke as he stepped away from the wall and started walking toward the pair. Hagrid, seeing Harry's pause turned to see want he was looking at.

"Ah, hello there. You must be Sasuke Uchiha, right." Sasuke nodded. "This is Harry Potter, Harry this is Sasuke. It will be his first year too.

Harry smiled and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and shook his hand. 'How am I supposed to make friends with a kid that I know almost nothing about? I don't make friends, Naruto and Sakura just happened and look how that turned out.' For a moment Sasuke thought he could smell blood, quickly he closed his eyes, deepening his breathing as he regained his composure and returned to the problem at hand. 'Well, maybe that is the key. Just letting it happen, I'll figure it out as I go I guess.' Not really satisfied that the problem's solution had been found but content to worry about it later, Sasuke turned his attention back to Hagrid for the moment as Hagrid started counting bricks in the wall. "Three up, two across. Right, stand back Harry, Sasuke." He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. Sasuke felt his eyes widen a little as the bricks started to _move._ Automatically he shifted closer to the Potter boy he was supposed to protect as the wall opened up to reveal a giant archway leading on to a cobbled street. Hagrid turned to smile at them, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

* * *

A/N: Wow, I guess a lot of people read the stories under Just In, because I have had 71 visitors, 1 alert, and 1 favorite to this story which has been up for 12 and a half hours! Special thanks to Lazy Historian, you are the first person to favorite my story and to That Shy Quiet Girl you are the first person to alert my story . Thank you all for reading, I will try to update at least twice a week. I will be posting another story as soon as I figure out what folder I put it in. -_-' My chapters will be very short but there will be alot of them. i think I will put some chapters together into one when I start editing this story.


End file.
